russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC Tower
IBC Tower (known as IBC Central Tower) is a 500 ft (200.5 m), 50,000 watt TPO transmitter of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation located at Roosevelt Avenue, San Francisco Del Monte, Quezon City, Philippines. It is a highly-powered signal serves as a platform for television transmission antennas for both IBC, IBC News Network, DZTV Radyo13 and 89 DMZ. History The IBC Tower was constructed on a huge vacant lot in 1977 at the Coca Cola Plant in Roosevelt Avenue, San Francisco Del Monte in 1977, as a new edifice for the network to replace an old 50-kilowatt transmitter located at the corner of P. Guevarra St. (formerly Little Baguio) in San Juan City, which was the first transmitter of IBC, and to clear TV and FM reception. The tower's construction uses 500 tons of steel from a local steel mill, costing PHP 150 Million pesos for the building of this tower. Antennas are also provided to enhance signal strength. After several months of planning, the tower completed and inaugurated in July 1978 as the tower became operational, transmitting television and radio for IBC. In 1996, IBC installed and equipped a new 60-kilowatt Harris transmitter for clearer TV reception with a new 52-panel Jampro corner reflector TV antenna: meaning clearer, stronger and crisper audio-video. IBC will be renovated and repaired an effective radiated power (ERP) of one million watts, the strongest ever in the industry. The direct immediate results to viewers and listeners are sharper picture and colors and crisper clearer sound in order to strengthen its broadcast signals in Mega Manila. On November 8, 2018, during the 2nd day of the KBP 44th Top Level Management Congerence, 8BTSI installed the 2.5 kW transmitter and 6 panel antenna for IBC for its digital broadcast on UHF 26 registers a large signal and quality. Since 2018, the transmitter is being controlled from IBC headquarters in Quezon City via studio/transmitter link (STL) facility. Features 'The Transmitter' The IBC Tower uses its newly-installed dipole antennas with reflector, and UHF panel antennas for wide coverage of VHF and UHF TV reception in Metro Manila some nearby provinces, including Bulacan, Pampanga, Zambales, Tarlac, Batangas, Cavite and Rizal in both grades A and B, for the broadcasts of DZTV-TV, DWNN-TV and DWDZ-TV. For the DZTV-AM's the signal strength by the AM antenna provides listeners with AM reception of 50-kilowatts of Metro Manila and nearby provinces. It also has the FM radio DZMZ's signal strength utilized by a circular bay Jampro FM antennas provides listeners with clear FM reception of 25-kilowatts and to spread out in Metro Manila and nearby provinces as well. 'The Transmitter Facility' The transmitter facility with a concrete transmitter control room was built on the ground beneath the tower. It houses DZTV-TV, DWNN-TV, DZTV-AM and DZMZ that contains sets of transmitter equipment imported by Harris, RCA and Jampro of the United States, and Japan's JVC, power supply, cooling system and backup generator sets, At the same time, the satellite uplink and downlink facility housed all satellite broadcasts directly to the United States and other countries to produce foreign programmes. See also * File:IBC-13 transmitter (Roosevelt, SJDM, Quezon City)(2017-09-07).jpg - Wikipedia * Mobile Uploads (Ronie Suarez) | Facebook * Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * DZTV-TV * DWNN-TV * DWDZ-TV * DZTV-AM * DZMZ * Millennium Transmitter * Tower of Power * List of tallest buildings in the Philippines * List of famous transmission sites * List of tallest towers in the world References Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Buildings and structures completed in 1978 Category:Buildings and structures in Quezon City Category:Broadcast transmitters Category:Assets owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation